1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leak detection devices and more particularly pertains to a new leak collection and supply shut off system for closing off the supply of water and energy to a water heater in the event of a leak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leak detection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, leak detection devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art leak detection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,472; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,823; U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,437; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,408; U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,661; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,976.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new leak collection and supply shut off system. The inventive device is designed for use with a water heater that has a tank, a water inlet pipe, a water outlet pipe, and an energy supply line. The leak collection and supply shut off system comprises a container that is adapted for positioning under a water heater and holding water. The container has a base, a sidewall, and an open top. A water valve closes the water inlet pipe of the water heater when the level of water in the container is equal to or greater than a predetermined level. An energy shut off device closes the energy supply line of the water heater when the level of water in the container is equal to or greater than the predetermined level.
In these respects, the leak collection and supply shut off system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing off the supply of water and energy to a water heater in the event of a leak.